Generally, batteries are used to supply power to portable devices such as personal computer, radios, radiophones, stereo cassette tape players etc. Such batteries are typically available in two different type such as those characterized as rechargeable or non-rechargeable and exhibit different end-of-life voltage characteristics and effective series resistances. Non-rechargeable battery types are those ordinary alkaline batteries that should not be subjected to recharging attempts. Rechargeable battery types include nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd), nickel-hydrogen (Ni—H), lithium-ion (Li—Ion), and nickel metal-hydride (Ni—MH). Also, a Constant Current-Constant Voltage (CC-CV) charging algorithm is common for most modern rechargeable batteries.